Un problème de plomberie a parfois ses avantages
by Popolove
Summary: Lorsque Bella Swan, grande féministe invétérée et anti machos, décide de faire appel à un plombier nommé Edward Cullen pour sauver sa cuisine, elle va vite se rendre compte que se faire dominer par un homme, n'est pas si désagréable qu'elle ne le pense...


**Hey Everybody !**

Voici **Popolove** qui vous propose un **OS **pour vous faire patienter la suite de ses fictions xD (*se cache*)

Cet **OS **est en réalité, un cadeau d'anniversaire pour une des personnes les plus formidables que je connaisse. Il s'agit de **ma Siamoise Edwardienne100** (merveilleuse auteur, soit dit-en passant) qui fête aujourd'hui ses dix huit ans ^^

Il y a peu de temps nous avions fait un pari, où l'enjeu était que le perdant devrait écrire un OS d'après le thème et les directives que l'autre donnerait. Comme j'ai perdu, bah j'ai dû réaliser un **OS **avec pour thème un beau **Edward** en tenue de plombier... xD

Celle ci ne sait pas que j'avais prévu depuis le début de lui écrire pour son anniversaire donc voilà, je lui fais la surprise aujourd'hui, vu que j'ai pas d'argent pour lui offrir un cadeau digne de ce nom, je fais avec les moyens du bord xD

Donc voilà, pour toi **ma Babou**, **Ma Siamoise** qui ne le liras peut être pas aujourd'hui vue que tu as une journée et une soirée chargée, je te souhaite un **très joyeux anniversaire ^_^**

J'espère que ce cadeau te plaira =)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Un problème de plomberie a parfois ses avantages**

oO "_Back to Black" Oo – __Amy Winehouse  
_

« Oui non je… oui non mais je sais bien qu'on est dimanche aujourd'hui et que vous n'avez personne de disponible, mais j'ai une énorme inondation dans ma cuisine et je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire… » Soupirait Isabella Swan, avec des airs de désespoir au téléphone.

« _Je suis navrée mademoiselle, mais nous ne sommes pas ouverts le dimanche. Je crains que vous deviez attendre demain pour régler le problème._ » S'excusa la standardiste.  
Bella se retint de ne pas broyer son téléphone dans la main, tellement cette situation l'exaspérait.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris mon problème. » Articula-t-elle lentement, se retenant d'exploser. « J'ai un véritable tsunami dans ma cuisine, et si personne ne vient m'aider tout de suite, je vais finir noyée ! C'est ça que vous voulez ? »

« _Mademoiselle, calmez-vous. Ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver, ça ne résoudra pas votre problème…_ »

« Comment ça vous me dites de ne pas m'énerver ? ! » S'exclama Bella révoltée. « J'étais sensée avoir un rencard aujourd'hui et je me suis fait poser un lapin par un crétin, en plus de ça ma cuisine est dans un état lamentable, et on m'annonce qu'aucun plombier n'est disponible. Et vous, vous me demandez de ne pas m'énerver ? ! Mais allez-vous faire voir, espèce de sale mégère ! »

Elle raccrocha sans laisser le temps à la pauvre standardiste d'encaisser et de lui répondre. Quel monde d'imbéciles… Pourquoi s'acharnait-on à la persécuter, surtout aujourd'hui ? La pauvre, elle s'était levée tôt exprès en ce dimanche, uniquement pour se préparer et se faire belle car elle était sensée avoir un rendez-vous avec un dénommé Jacob, qu'Alice lui avait présentée… Sauf que celui-ci n'est jamais venu la chercher. Il aurait dû passer la prendre il y a plus de trois heures, et rien. Nada. En clair il l'avait complètement zappée. Cela dit, elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée qu'il lui ait posée un lapin, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était habituée à ce genre de comportements de la part des garçons qu'elle rencontrait. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais aucun ne voulait d'elle. Elle les faisait fuir, probablement parce qu'ils ne la trouvaient pas assez jolie, et beaucoup trop intelligente pour eux. Car dans la vie, Bella ne misait pas du tout sur son physique pour réussir, mais sur son cerveau et sa culture. Elle était un genre de féministes, luttant pour la liberté et les droits de la femme, et était l'une des rares personnes sur Terre, à croire encore qu'il ne fallait pas forcément être beau pour réussir sa vie. C'était sans doute pour ça que tous les hommes fuyaient devant elle. Car soyons honnêtes, qui voudrait sortir avec une féministe qui ne pense qu'à revendiquer les droits et la supériorité de la femme, et qui se révolte contre le machisme ?

Aucun.

Pour la bonne raison qu'il est évident que quasiment tous les hommes sur Terre, sont des machos finis, qui n'attendent qu'une chose, que leur femme leur apporte leur bière pendant qu'ils sont tranquillement avachis sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, en train de crier devant un match de football, avec la bouche pleine de pizza et de fromage. Du moins ça, c'était l'idée que Bella se faisait d'un homme. Elle les plaçait tous dans la même catégorie, et forcément, elle ne croyait pas du tout que le Prince Charmant existait. En réalité, elle a même songé à devenir gay, se disant qu'elle ne trouverait jamais meilleur compagnon qu'une fille… Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas tenu plus de dix secondes. Elle avait essayé, mais avait vite réalisé que bien qu'elle déteste les hommes en général, elle était tout sauf homosexuelle. Elle était donc condamnée à vivre seule pour le restant de ses jours… Triste, surtout quand on a que vingt cinq ans.

Toujours est-il qu'en plus de s'être fait jeter une fois de plus, il avait fallu que sa cuisine en rajoute en faisant des siennes. Cette dernière avait en effet, oublié qu'elle n'était pas un océan, et avait tout ravagé, provoquant une véritable inondation qui avait donné à Bella l'envie de pleurer. De plus, tout ça lui était tombé dessus pendant un beau dimanche du mois de mai avec un super soleil, donc naturellement, aucun plombier n'était disponible. Cela faisait au moins le sixième appel qu'elle passait et elle devait avouer qu'elle commençait à en avoir marre de devoir chercher dans l'annuaire, pour à chaque fois entendre une standardiste lui dire au téléphone qu'aucun plombier n'était à disposition.

Dans un ultime espoir, elle composa un dernier numéro d'agence, priant pour que celui-ci soit le bon.

« Allô bonjour. » Salua-t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de la standardiste à l'autre bout du combiné.

Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les standardistes soient à chaque fois des femmes ? Ce pouvait très bien être des hommes aussi, non ? Quel monde de machistes…

« Voilà, ma cuisine est complètement inondée et vous êtes au moins la millième personne que j'appelle… j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. »

« _Comment vous appelez-vous ?_ » Demanda-t-elle, prenant Bella au dépourvu.

« Bella Swan. » Répondit la jeune fille, étonnée que cette femme lui demande son nom alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la rembarrer, comme toutes les autres.

« _Votre adresse, je vous prie._ »

Bella fronça les sourcils et lui donna l'adresse, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi elle en avait besoin. Il y eut un silence au bout du combiné, avant que la standardiste ne reparle à nouveau.

« _Très bien Bella, nous vous envoyons quelqu'un tout de suite. _» Annonça-t-elle, laissant Bella incrédule.

« Qu… quoi ? Vous êtes sérieuse ? » S'exclama-t-elle, ne pouvant y croire.

« Euh et bien oui… c'est bien pour cela que vous appelez non ? » Répondit la standardiste incertaine.

« Oui oui bien sûr ! » S'empressa de rassurer Bella. « C'est juste que… je m'attendais à ce que vous me disiez la même chose que les autres, comme on est dimanche et que… »

« Et bien ici il y a des plombiers disponibles, même le dimanche. » Fit la standardiste d'une voix amusée, dont Bella arrivait à percevoir le sourire qu'elle devait afficher sur ses lèvres.

« J-je vous remercie infiniment. » Gratifia Bella, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur grâce à cette excellente nouvelle.

« Mais aucun problème, mademoiselle Swan. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

« Attendez ! » S'écria cette dernière paniquée avant qu'elle ne raccroche. « Est-ce que je vous ai donnée l'adresse ? »

« Vous me l'avez donnée à l'instant. » Répondit la standardiste.

« Oh. » Fit Bella en se fustigeant mentalement. « Veuillez m'excuser… dans combien de temps sera-t-il là à peu près ? »

« D'ici trente ou quarante cinq minutes. » Renseigna-t-elle.

« Parfait. Merci infiniment. » Soupira Bella de soulagement.

Elle raccrocha avec le sourire pendu aux lèvres. Elle se retenait de sautiller en l'air, comme si c'était la nouvelle du siècle, et non pas juste la confirmation qu'un plombier allait venir. Connaissant sa poisse légendaire, pour Bella c'était un cadeau de Dieu, une aubaine. En général elle n'avait jamais de chance, et elle s'attendait à devoir attendre lundi pour obtenir la visite d'un plombier. Mais apparemment, Dieu avait décidé d'être clément avec elle aujourd'hui, si on omet bien sûr le lapin que ce Jacob lui a posé, et l'inondation de sa cuisine. Elle décida pour se changer les idées en attendant la venue du plombier, de se détendre en allant prendre une douche. Elle monta les escaliers rapidement, se déshabilla, suspendit une serviette, et entra à l'intérieur de la douche, allumant le jet d'eau. Elle laissa longtemps l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait en fermant les yeux. Une chose qu'elle avait du mal à admettre à cause de son côté anti-hommes, était qu'elle était en gros manque… Non pas d'amour, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'amour d'un garçon, loin de là. Bella Swan ne croyait certainement pas en l'amour, pour elle, ce sentiment était une futilité. On ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un qui nous contrôlait, pour la simple raison que l'homme est le sexe dominant. D'après elle, un véritable amour, celui d'un couple fusionnel, c'est lorsque les deux personnes sont à part équitables, que la femme est considéré comme son égal, et qu'il n'y en a aucun des deux pour diriger l'autre. Mais ça, ça n'existait pas, sauf dans ses rêves les plus fous. Aucun garçon n'acceptera jamais de traiter sa petite amie comme son égal. Le sentiment de supériorité revient toujours à la charge, au bout d'un moment. Voilà pourquoi Bella ne croyait pas en l'amour et qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Non en réalité, son gros manque était d'un point de vue purement… physique. En effet, elle était en manque de sexe. Le seul sexe qu'elle pratiquait depuis des mois, était celui en solitaire… Ce n'était pas si mal, mais bon… ce n'était pas grand-chose, comparé au sexe avec un autre individu, de sexe masculin. Voilà à quoi les hommes devraient servir selon elle. À faire jouir les femmes, autant qu'elles le veulent. Elle se mit à rêvasser sous la douche, trouvant cette idée de faire de l'homme un objet sexuel, véritablement tentante et alléchante. Dommage que dans la vraie vie, ce soit plutôt le contraire…

Elle entendit du bruit en bas et arrêta instantanément le jet d'eau, écoutant silencieusement, avec anxiété. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez elle. Un frisson la parcourut tandis qu'elle commençait à appréhender. Et si c'était un cambrioleur ? Ou pire, un violeur ? En même temps qu'est-ce qu'un violeur foutrait chez elle ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Elle opta donc pour le cambrioleur, et commença à s'énerver. Qui que cela pouvait être, elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Elle s'empara de sa serviette étendue et l'enroula autour de son corps, au moment où elle entendit des pas provenant de l'escalier. Elle se figea, n'osant bouger. Toutes ses résolutions de lui en faire baver pour avoir osé s'introduire chez elle, s'étaient évaporées. À présent elle commençait à avoir peur, et n'osait même pas crier ni dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle fit un pas pour sortir de la douche, au moment où des coups à la porte de la salle de bain retentirent soudainement, la faisant sursauter.

« Y a quelqu'un ? » Émit une voix de ténor derrière la porte.

Bella trébucha sur le sol mouillé de la douche, glissa et se rétama de tout son long en poussant un cri aigu. Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme apparut.

Lorsqu'il la vit étalée par terre, le visage déformé par la douleur, il accourut vers elle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? » S'empressa-t-il de demander avec inquiétude en se mettant à sa hauteur, tandis qu'elle était allongée par terre sur le ventre et peinait à se relever.

Il la prit par les aisselles pour la relever, tandis qu'elle secouait la tête et clignait des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle tentait d'analyser qui était le détenteur de cette voix mélodieuse, mais elle ne parvint à distinguer rien d'autre qu'un courant électriquement vibrant, provenant du contact de deux mains sur elle qui la soulevaient. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, mais la tête lui tournait à nouveau, sans que ce ne soit dû à l'effet du choc de sa chute. Une fois qu'elle fût sur les genoux, elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés à cause de cette sensation de vertige et d'enivrement qui la prenait depuis qu'elle avait senti cette présence près d'elle, qui la maintenait. Lorsque ses yeux finirent par d'habituer à la lumière et à s'accommoder, elle faillit s'évanouir devant les deux prunelles vertes scintillantes qui la sondaient avec inquiétude.

Elle avait l'impression de se trouver devant une incarnation du Dieu Apollon, tellement le visage de l'homme qui était près d'elle et qui l'avait aidée à se relever, était dénué du moindre défaut. Les cheveux décoiffés, d'un roux mélangé à du cuivre qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir, ses yeux dont elle n'arrivait à détacher le regard, sauf peut être pour regarder ses lèvres pleines et bien dessinées, Bella était sûre d'elle, la chute qu'elle venait de faire lui avait été sacrément fatale et elle était désormais en pleine divagation. Elle devait surement rêver ce moment, ou imaginer cette beauté saisissante, car il était clair qu'aucun homme au monde ne pouvait acquérir un visage aussi parfait, aussi envoutant, aussi hypnotisant…

Elle devait vraiment avoir une tête à faire peur, vue la façon inquiète dont il la regardait. En même temps elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était juste complètement gaga et dénuée de pensée cohérente à l'intérieur de son cerveau.

« Mademoiselle ? » Appela-t-il une nouvelle fois, réellement anxieux, en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

Bella aurait bien voulu lui répondre mais à la vérité, elle en était incapable. Son visage était beaucoup trop près du sien pour qu'elle puisse être sûre de lui répondre intelligemment, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, goutter à ses lèvres qui étaient bien trop désirantes pour son propre bien. Elle se contenta donc d'hocher la tête, n'ayant pas du tout confiance en sa voix.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » S'enquit-il sans lui lâcher les bras.

« T-tomb… j-jai… glissé. » Bafouilla-t-elle piteusement. Elle se fustigea mentalement pour cette réponse minable. Elle aurait dû écouter sa conscience qui lui disait de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, car là elle était complètement ridicule. Il la regarda à la fois amusé et inquiet.

« Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il incertain. « Parce que la façon dont vous vous exprimez est assez étrange. La chute a sûrement dû être rude. » Supposa-t-il sans toutefois aucune trace de moquerie, ce qui la désarçonna.

« O-oui… ça… ça va. » Balbutia-t-elle éblouie devant autant de perfection.

Elle commença à tenter de se mettre debout, sans toutefois y parvenir.

« Attendez, je vais vous aider. » Intervint-il en l'aidant à là mettre debout, la tenant toujours par les bras.

« Merci. » Marmonna-t-elle une fois debout, sans oser le regarder.

Il la maintint quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle se stabilise, tandis qu'elle tentait de se concentrer et de réfréner l'humidité de son intimité, la rendant mal à l'aise. Elle fronça alors les sourcils, se rappelant que cet homme, aussi magnifique fût-il, était un étranger qui s'était introduit dans sa maison. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui et vit sa combinaison bleue foncée. Elle se réprimanda mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir deviné tout de suite.

« V-vous êtes le plombier ? » Supposa-t-elle, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais personne ne répondait alors j'en ai profité que ce soit ouvert pour entrer. » S'excusa-t-il, tandis qu'elle le dévisageait outrageusement.

Elle n'écoutait même pas ce qu'il disait, trop occupée à baver devant cette vision de rêve. Si elle avait trouvé son visage magnifique, son corps n'était pas en reste non plus. Déjà il était grand, bien plus qu'elle, sans parler de cette combi de plombier qui… la faisait littéralement fantasmer. Elle était même certaine d'avoir un coulis de bave au coin de la bouche, tellement elle salivait en voyant une image aussi divine devant elle. Sa tenue moulante mettait son corps sublime en valeur, la fermeture éclair était légèrement fendue, dévoilant ainsi le haut de son torse, ce qui la fit mouiller encore plus son entrejambe, de par cette vision et cette proximité, qui n'était pas des plus éloignées. Comment un être aussi… aussi séduisant, captivant et tentant, pouvait-il bien exister ?

Afin de ne pas trop se trahir plus encore, elle arrêta de fixer son torse dont elle pouvait percevoir les muscles seyants à travers sa tentante combinaison qu'elle rêvait de lui enlever, et releva la tête vers son si beau visage, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle vit avec étonnement qu'il la dévisageait lui aussi, excepté qu'il avait les sourcils froncés. Peut-être ne la trouvait-il pas à son gout… A cette pensée, le cœur de Bella rata un battement, comme si ça la blessait. Étrange venant d'elle, puisqu'en terme général, elle se fichait pas mal de plaire aux garçons ou non. Au contraire, elle aimait bien le fait de ne pas être au gout des hommes, comme ça ça les faisait fuir et ils ne l'emmerdaient pas. Comme elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire sa vie avec un homme, ni d'avoir la moindre relation, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait pour être honnête, accepté ce rencard avec ce Jacob, uniquement pour faire plaisir à Alice, sa meilleure amie qui avait insisté qu'elle sorte. Mais bon, la connaissant, elle n'aurait rien fait d'autre que rentrer chez elle en jetant son numéro à la poubelle. D'autant plus que lorsqu'Alice lui avait présenté, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé très… attrayant, dirons nous. Mais là bizarrement, elle en éprouvait pour la première fois de la vexation et de la peine.

« Vous devriez vous changer. » Déglutit-il soudainement, la ramenant au moment présent.

Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour et baissa les yeux pour inspecter sa tenue, avant de prendre conscience d'une chose… Elle n'était pas habillée. Elle avait toujours cette stupide serviette autour d'elle, et elle n'en avait même pas pris conscience. Elle qui est toujours très pudique d'habitude, là voilà qui n'hésitait pas à se pavaner en serviette devant un inconnu, beau comme un dieu, qui plus est. Elle commença alors à rougir et à se dandiner sur elle-même en croisant les jambes à cause de son intimité qui l'embarrassait en s'humidifiant au fil des secondes.

« Euh je… ça m'était complètement sortie de la tête. » Avoua-t-elle maladroitement. « Je… je vais aller vous montrer la cuisine et j'irai me changer pendant que vous ferez vos… vos trucs. » Déclara-t-elle. Elle le vit arborer un visage sceptique, presque… déçu.

« Vous êtes sûre que ce ne serait pas mieux que vous alliez vous habiller maintenant ? » Insista-t-il. « Je saurai me repérer ne vous en faites pas. »

Bella réprima l'énervement qui montait. Il la trouvait si horrible que ça pour autant désirer à ce qu'elle se change ? En fin de compte il avait beau être incroyablement attirant et éblouissant, il n'en était pas moins comme les autres, c'est-à-dire un pauvre con, un mec quoi. Elle fut soudain prise d'une envie folle de l'énerver, car elle détestait lorsqu'un homme lui disait quoi faire, et lui donnait des ordres. Ça la dégoutait littéralement et c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Non, je vais d'abord vous montrer la cuisine, et ensuite j'irai m'habiller. » Déclara-t-elle sèchement, sans cacher son exaspération. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris de son changement de ton et n'osa rien répliquer pour la contredire.

« C'est comme vous voulez. » Répondit-il avec un léger sourire en coin, amusé.

Bella déglutit devant un tel sourire et se mordit la joue pour contrôler ses pulsions et ses pensées incongrues. Divin sourire…

« Euh, bien euh… suivez-moi dans ce cas. » Bégaya-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante et mal assurée.

Elle lui emboita le pas et se détourna vers la porte, d'un pas lent, priant pour ne pas tomber tellement ses jambes tremblaient. Elle espérait qu'il ne le remarque pas, car ça serait vraiment humiliant. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle s'arrêta, et se retourna vers lui, qui visiblement, avait les yeux rivés sur elle.

« Bah alors, vous venez ? » Appela-t-elle hésitante. Comme s'il avait la tête ailleurs, il sembla reprendre ses esprits et la regarda dans les yeux, toujours avec un sourire bon à faire damner un saint.

« Tout de suite. » Dit-il en la rattrapant avec une démarche pleine d'assurance, qui la décontenança, et rendit son désir pour lui plus vif et brulant. Elle se reprit et sortit alors de la salle de bain, souhaitant mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et lui.

Elle sentait son regard dans son dos, qui la fixait. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle arrivait à le sentir, de même que son sourire en coin qu'elle pouvait percevoir, sans toutefois tourner la tête. Ce la la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise, et elle décida par précaution de tenir la rambarde de l'escalier en descendant les marches, pour plus de stabilité. Elle l'entendait marcher derrière elle, ce qui la déstabilisait. En fait, sa présence entière la déstabilisait, elle avait hâte que ce moment se termine et qu'il s'en aille. Hâte qu'il s'en aille, autant qu'elle avait envie qu'il reste. Contradictoire n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, lorsqu'un Apollon de son niveau était chez vous, pourquoi vouloir qu'il parte ? Après tout rien ne pressait pas vrai ?

Elle marcha tout droit en direction de la cuisine, puis se retourna, et réalisa qu'il n'était plus là. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était tout de même pas perdu quand même !

« Monsieur le plombier ? » Appela-t-elle, ne sachant trop comment l'appeler autrement, puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas son prénom.

Il revint quelques secondes après avec une mallette, et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de ses outils de plomberie. Et bah non il ne s'était pas perdu, il connaissait même la maison ! Le voir arriver devant elle, avec autant d'assurance et de sex appeal la statufia sur place. Elle entrouvrit la bouche légèrement, tandis qu'il la regardait curieusement. Elle voulait émettre un son, n'importe quoi, mais elle était tellement absorbée, fascinée et émerveillée devant autant de splendeur, qu'elle en oubliait même de respirer et tout ce qu'elle savait faire, était de le regarder, de l'admirer. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait aussi, avec le même sourire en coin de tout à l'heure, qui le rendait toujours plus saisissant.

« Donc, votre cuisine ? » La rappela-t-il à l'ordre, le regard amusé.

Elle sursauta silencieusement et secoua la tête en se fustigeant mentalement pour avoir divagué une fois de plus.

« Euh, oui ma cuisine. » S'empressa-t-elle de dire en se tournant en direction de l'inondation près de son évier. « Voyez par vous-même. » Marmonna-t-elle avec morosité.

Il détourna la tête pour regarder la cuisine qui apparemment, avait oublié qu'elle en était une et s'était prise pour une piscine d'intérieur.

« Oh. » Constata-t-il contrit. « Effectivement, c'est pas de chance pour un dimanche aussi ensoleillé. » Elle soupira.

« C'est ce que je me suis dit mais bon, de toute façon je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec le bon Dieu alors une tuile de plus ou de moins… » Fit-elle sarcastique, tandis qu'il la fixait avec un regard… attendri ?

« Et bien une chance dans votre malheur, je suis disponible. » Déclara-t-il avant de la contourner et de se diriger vers l'évier.

Elle le regarda faire, captivée. Il se baissa et Bella eut une vue imprenable sur son postérieur qu'elle ne se priva pas d'admirer sous tous les angles et toutes les coutumes, respirant tout d'un coup de manière plus forte et se retenant de ne pas se précipiter sur lui et lui arracher sa combinaison en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

« Je comprends d'où vient le problème, votre siphon est complètement endommagé. » Conclut-il en ouvrant sa boite à outils, tandis que Bella clignait des yeux plusieurs fois pour se reconcentrer.

« Mon quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle perdue.

Il émit un léger rire et se tourna vers elle, tandis qu'elle fondait. Son rire était le plus beau son qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Était-elle folle de penser ça ? Sans aucun doute…

« Laissez tomber. » Éluda-t-il. « Maintenant que vous m'avez montré la cuisine, vous pouvez allez vous changer. » Lui fit-il remarquer.

Bella prit alors conscience qu'elle était toujours en serviette, et se sentit soudainement rougir furieusement.

« Euh, oui c'est juste. » Confirma-t-elle d'une petite voix incertaine.

Elle se demandait sincèrement pourquoi il insistait autant pour qu'elle se change… Était-elle aussi indésirable, que c'en était insupportable de la voir aussi peu vêtue ? Fallait pas exagérer, elle n'était pas un monstre non plus. Elle n'était pas grosse, ni difforme, ni affreuse… Elle n'était pas affreuse, si ? D'accord elle n'était pas un canon, mais quand même, laide serait un bien grand mot. Et puis ce n'était pas correct de la part d'un homme de réagir comme ça. Même si la fille n'était pas à son gout, il se devait de ne pas le montrer. Question de respect et d'éthique.

Elle allait s'en aller pour exécuter sa demande, lorsqu'au final, poussée par la curiosité, elle se rétracta et se dirigea vers lui, ou plutôt derrière lui.

« Dites… » Hésita-t-elle, tandis qu'il commençait à s'appliquer à la tâche.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est très professionnel mais… comment vous vous appelez ? » Risqua-t-elle. Elle put voir un léger sourire se former sur ses lèvres, de profil.

« Edward Cullen. » Répondit-il.

Elle sourit inconsciemment, trouvant que son nom lui allait au final comme un gant. Elle trouvait même que son prénom était mélodieux… décidément, pour fantasmer sur un prénom, c'est que Bella devait vraiment, vraiment avoir perdu la boule.

« Moi je m'appelle Bella Swan. » Apprit-elle, en se donnant une claque mentale pour ses pensées impures.

« Je sais. » Fit-il amusé. Elle fronça les sourcils étonnée, avant de comprendre comment il la connaissait.

« Oh mais c'est vrai, j'ai téléphoné. » Se rappela-t-elle.

« Et puis je n'aurais pas trouvé l'adresse si je n'avais pas eu votre nom. » Compléta-t-il en dévissant quelque chose, sous son regard enivré.

« Euh… oui c'est pas faux. »

Combien de bégaiements avait-elle fait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois ? Sérieusement, elle avait l'impression d'être la reine des « euh », tellement elle bafouillait de façon pitoyable, à chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait. Il devait vraiment la trouver ridicule, avoir une piètre opinion d'elle. Et s'il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il l'éblouissait et combien elle le désirait, c'était vraiment qu'il était aveugle. Car il fallait être idiot pour ne pas le voir.

« Et ça fait longtemps que… vous faites ça ? » S'enquit-elle, soudainement intéressée, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« En réalité, je fais ça pour me payer mes études. » Apprit-il, sans diminuer son attention envers ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Des études ? De quoi ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Droits. »

« Vous voulez être avocat ? » S'exclama-t-elle incrédule.

Se pouvait-il qu'un homme, à la fois merveilleusement beau et intelligent puisse exister ?

« A vrai dire, ce serait plutôt juge d'instruction. » Répondit-il, en souriant légèrement.

« Encore mieux… » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, n'arrivant pas à le croire.

Apparemment oui, un homme aussi intelligent que magnifique existait, et il se trouvait devant elle. Elle se mit à espérer que la population masculine ne soit pas un cas aussi désespéré qu'elle ne le pensait, et qu'il pouvait exister d'autres hommes comme lui sur Terre. Mais très franchement, elle n'en était pas persuadée. Pas persuadée du tout même.

« Et vous ? Que faites-vous dans la vie ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Bella blêmit soudainement, plus embarrassée que jamais.

« Moi ? » Demanda-t-elle craintive, comme si elle espérait avoir mal entendu.

« Oui vous. » Rit-il brièvement. « Je ne crois pas avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. »

Elle hésita à répondre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur d'être jugée pour ce qu'elle faisait. D'habitude, elle n'avait pas honte de le dire, elle en était même fière. Mais bizarrement, elle se demandait comment il le prendrait et elle avait peur d'être profondément blessée s'il se foutait d'elle. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de façon aussi excessive avec lui ? Ce n'était rien d'autre que son plombier après tout, elle ne devrait pas se sentir aussi concernée par l'image et l'opinion qu'il avait d'elle…

« Et bien je… » Elle entortilla ses doigts, dans un geste purement nerveux. « Je travaille pour une association. »

Il cessa tout mouvement et se tourna vers elle avec étonnement et apparemment, de l'intérêt.

« Une association ? Laquelle ? » Bella se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, embarrassée.

« Et bien euh… il s'agit d'un centre pour aider les femmes en détresse. » Avoua-t-elle. « Celles qui sont battues, violées, ou qui se sont fait abandonnées par leur petit ami en étant enceintes… Elles viennent nous voir et on essaie de les aider. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux intensément, lui faisant perdre pied, toujours avec ce sourire en coin qui la consumait. Peut-être avait-elle imaginé cette pointe d'admiration dans son regard, comme s'il était fasciné… elle espérait que ce soit vrai, et qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

« C'est tout à fait noble de votre part. » Songea-t-il au bout d'un moment, tandis qu'elle le contemplait avec gêne. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir voulu le dire ? »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, penaude.

« Bah… en général les garçons à qui je raconte ça trouvent ça ridicule. » Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » Fit-il étonné. Elle hocha la tête sans oser le regarder.

« Oui, je vous jure à chaque fois ils me rient au nez et me disent que c'est idiot alors… je me suis dit que vous trouveriez ça ridicule vous aussi, comme tous les autres. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix amère.

« Tous les autres ? » Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous mettez tous les hommes dans le même sac ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

« Euh, non, pas du tout… » Mentit-elle honteusement.

« Bien sûr que si, vous venez de le faire à l'instant. » Contra-t-il en arquant un sourcil suggestif.

« Mais c'est normal aussi ! » S'emporta-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte. « Vous êtes tous les mêmes, des égoïstes avec un égo surdimensionné, de vrais machos ambulants qui nous prennent pour leurs sujettes, qui ne pensent qu'à tout diriger et dominer le monde, sans jamais nous considérer comme votre égal, ni imaginer une seconde qu'on puisse vous surpasser et… »

Elle s'arrêta subitement de parler, se rendant compte qu'elle était allée beaucoup trop loin et qu'elle venait de se ridiculiser en beauté. Surtout lorsqu'elle le vit éclater de rire soudainement devant elle, tandis qu'elle s'insultait mentalement des pires insultes qui puissent exister. Elle eut soudain comme l'envie de se faire toute petite, en le voyant se foutre d'elle de façon aussi impudente sans se priver, ainsi qu'une envie de le gifler, pour un tel affront.

« Je… veuillez m'excuser. » Bredouilla-t-elle déconfite. Elle se sentit pitoyable, pour avoir perdu le contrôle de cette façon. Il arrêta de rire et secoua la tête en reportant son attention vers son travail.

« J'arrive pas à le croire… » Murmura-t-il. « En fait vous êtes une vraie féministe, je me trompe ? »

Le visage de Bella se décomposa à vue d'œil, tandis qu'elle le regardait effarée.

« Vous vous méprenez, c'est complètement faux. » Se rebiffa-t-elle vexée et énervée de s'être fait percer à jour aussi facilement et rapidement.

« Oh que si, vous l'êtes. » Affirma-t-il sûr de lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils, prise au dépourvu, avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux, réfrénant son envie de pleurer comme un bébé.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » Gémit-elle de désespoir avec des yeux suppliants.

« Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. » Répliqua-t-il amusé. « De par vos réaction et votre façon de me regarder. » Finit-il en un sourire que ses lèvres étiraient.

Elle le regarda incrédule. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce qu'il lui dise ça, dans la mesure où il était le seul homme que justement, elle avait regardé normalement. D'habitude elle les regardait tous avec une pointe de dédain et de rage dans les yeux, ainsi qu'une profonde indifférence. Mais lui, elle l'avait regardé parfaitement normalement, si on omettait le fait qu'elle le dévorait des yeux depuis le début. Alors comment pouvait-il dire ça, dans la mesure où il avait été l'exception ?

« C'est… non je… je vous regarde parfaitement normalement. » Protesta-t-elle en bredouillant, décontenancée. Il secoua la tête amusé.

« Ne vous vexez pas, disons que ma sœur Tanya est exactement pareille que vous, si ce n'est pire. Alors j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de réactions et de regards. »

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

« Vraiment ? » S'enquit-elle abasourdie. Il hocha la tête.

« D'ailleurs, elle cherche du boulot en ce moment, je pourrais peut être lui donner l'adresse de votre association, je suis sûr que ça l'intéresserait. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Bella. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle avait avoué son coté féministe – ou plutôt il l'avait deviné – et il était le premier à ne pas s'être sauvé en courant. Bon d'accord, il était là pour son boulot et repartirait aussi sec une fois terminé, mais elle était quand même étonnée de voir qu'il avait l'air de… s'en ficher, comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Peut être était-il un extraterrestre ? Oui c'était sûrement ça, il n'était pas humain. Impossible.

« Ce serait vraiment génial, on a toujours besoin de gens volontaires. Je vous donnerai l'adresse et le nom. » Répondit-elle fascinée.

Un silence se fit, pendant qu'il œuvrait et qu'elle ne cessait de le regarder avec toujours autant d'admiration. Le voir à l'ouvrage était pour elle, un spectacle à ne pas manquer. Il avait cet air concentré qui le rendait mignon et attendrissant, sans parler de la position dans lequel il était, presque allongé, les manches remontées, dévoilant ainsi ses avant bras virils…

Non, Bella n'avait définitivement rien de mieux à faire que de l'observer, comme s'il était une sorte de divinité tombée du ciel. C'était peut être ce qu'il était en fin de compte… En tout cas cette vue valait dix fois mieux qu'un stupide rencard avec un imbécile.

« C'est vraiment bête que ces problèmes de tuyauterie arrivent un jour pareil. J'imagine que vous aviez d'autres plans pour la journée. » L'interrompit-il de sa contemplation, au bout d'un long moment de silence apaisant. Bella haussa les épaules.

« Pour être honnête, pas vraiment. J'avais juste un rendez-vous manqué mais à part ça… rien. » Finit-elle avec un rire dépité, dénué d'amusement.

« Oh, vous avez un petit ami ? »

« Non ! » S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, presque… paniquée. « C'était juste… un type qui m'a en quelque sorte plantée. » Précisa-t-elle avec un sourire ironique sur le visage.

Il se tourna vers elle, et la regarda avec étonnement, les sourcils froncés, l'air contrarié. Apparemment c'était une habitude chez lui.

« Vous voulez dire qu'un type a osé vous poser un lapin ? » Fit-il comme si c'était incroyable.

Elle le regarda embarrassée et quelque peu surprise de sa réaction.

« C'est à peu près ça. » Marmonna-t-elle avec un rire jaune, acide.

Il soupira avant de secouer la tête, déploré.

« Ce mec est vraiment un abruti pour avoir pu oublier une fille comme vous. » Jugea-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Bella sentit son cœur émettre des pulsations irrégulières à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, ainsi que quelques ratés. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, totalement envoutée par ces deux pupilles vertes, lui donnant un regard tellement intense qu'elle n'osait plus bouger, ni faire le moindre son. Elle se consumait au sens propre du terme, la bouche entrouverte, ne respirant même plus, devant un tel regard.

Il commença alors à dévier son regard vers son corps quasiment dévêtu de manière indécente, tandis qu'une teinte rosée prenait forme sur ses joues, due à sa timidité et sa gêne maladive. Elle le vit entrouvrir la bouche, tellement légèrement qu'elle crut avoir rêvé, avant que tout d'un coup, il ne secoue la tête rapidement.

« Vous… vous n'étiez pas sensée aller vous habiller ? » Rappela-t-il alors, tandis qu'elle reprenait contenance.

Elle se sentit soudain horriblement embarrassée et absurde, d'être toujours en serviette depuis tout ce temps. C'était peut être pour ça que ses hormones étaient autant en ébullition depuis tout à l'heure. Peut être qu'une fois qu'elle serait habillée, elle redeviendrait normale et n'aurait plus aucune envie inconvenante.

« Désolée, j-j'y vais tout de suite. » S'excusa-t-elle avec gêne en se retournant.

Dans son élan de rapidité, elle en oublia que derrière elle, se trouvait la table à manger et naturellement, avec sa poisse légendaire, en voulant se détourner, sa serviette se coinça dans l'angle pointu de la table, ce qui la fit se dénouer et tomber à ses pieds. Elle poussa un léger cri d'horreur et se retourna, tandis qu'il avait la mâchoire décrochée et les yeux exorbités, en la voyant devant lui, complètement… nue.

Bella avait la bouche ouverte, alarmée et affolée de se retrouver dans une telle situation humiliante, sous ses yeux qui visiblement, ne semblaient pas vouloir détourner le regard de son corps offert à sa vue. Après que le choc soit passé, Bella se précipita sur sa serviette et s'empressa de la repasser autour d'elle et cacher les parties les plus intimes de son corps.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… » Paniqua-t-elle, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensible, dues à sa nervosité, son trouble et son agitation.

Elle avait réellement envie d'aller s'enterrer au fond de son lit à l'heure qu'il est. Sa voix le fit réagir et il détourna brusquement la tête, se cachant les yeux avec sa main, alors qu'elle était rouge pivoine. Pire que ça, son visage devait même ressembler à une plaque chauffante. Elle venait vraiment de vivre le moment le plus humiliant de toute sa vie…

« Je vous avais dit d'aller vous changer. » Fit-il remarquer sans enlever sa main de ses yeux, ce que Bella trouvait idiot puisqu'elle avait remis sa serviette. Et puis il avait déjà tout vu donc elle n'avait plus rien à cacher maintenant.

En y réfléchissant bien, elle prit soudainement conscience d'une chose et le regarda outrée, même atterrée, avant de monter sur ses grands chevaux.

« Je rêve ou vous venez de me mater là ? » Accusa-t-elle choquée.

Il enleva alors sa main et la regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » S'exclama-t-il. Elle lui asséna un regard noir.

« Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, j'ai très bien vu ! Vous m'avez fixée pendant que j'étais toute nue. »

« C'est complètement faux ! » S'écria-t-il offusqué, avec néanmoins une pointe d'anxiété et de crainte dans ses pupilles. « J'étais juste… étonné alors je n'ai pas réagi… »

« Étonné ? » Répéta-t-elle affublée. « Étonné ? Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ? » S'énerva-t-elle effarée. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

« Pas du tout je… et puis je vous signale que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si vous aviez gentiment accepté de m'écouter et d'aller mettre des vêtements ! » Éluda-t-il avec embarras.

Elle fronça les sourcils, avant que sa colère de tout à l'heure ne refasse surface et qu'elle explose.

« Mais qu'est-ce vous avez avec ça à la fin ? ! Pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce que je m'habille ? »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Vous me trouvez si laide que ça ? » Continua-t-elle en ayant pleinement conscience qu'elle se ridiculisait encore plus à chaque seconde, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. « Ça vous insupporte tellement de me voir comme ça ? »

Il la fixa incrédule.

« Ça n'a rien avoir. » Contra-t-il sous le choc.

« Ah non ? » Fit-elle sarcastique. « Alors expliquez-moi. Pourquoi ça vous horripile tant de me voir en serviette ? Vous me trouvez horrible c'est ça ? Parce que vous pouvez le dire, après tout vous ne seriez pas le premier. »

Elle se tut, en réalisant que là, elle était définitivement allée trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Non seulement elle s'était carrément humiliée devant lui en se retrouvant totalement nue contre sa volonté, en dévoilant sans le vouloir son coté féministe, et en bégayant comme une attardée mentale depuis qu'il l'avait aidée à se relever dans la salle de bain, mais en plus maintenant, il avait carrément fallu qu'elle l'agresse en lui demandant clairement comment il la trouvait. Elle se prépara intérieurement à sortir tous les pots de glaces qui trônaient dans son réfrigérateur, une fois qu'il se serait tiré, en la traitant de timbrée, et à tous les engouffrer pour se consoler en matant un bon film d'action à la télévision.

Il la regardait comme si ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites, tellement il était estomaqué devant une telle crise et même, devant tout le comique de la situation depuis le tout début. Puis il se leva soudainement, et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent, tandis que la respiration de Bella s'accélérait et que ses mains devenaient moites. Il arriva à sa hauteur, et fut si proche que Bella sentit son souffle lui chatouiller le visage. Leur proximité l'empêchait de réagir et la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de penser fut qu'elle avait la possibilité de l'embrasser, rien qu'en penchant la tête…

« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je tiens tant à ce que vous alliez vous habiller ? » Murmura-t-il en la regardant intensément, avec un regard de braise qui la fit déglutir. « Parce que depuis que je vous ai vue allongée par terre dans cette salle de bain, je me retiens de vous sauter dessus et de vous déshabiller moi-même. » Elle entrouvrit la bouche, ses jambes devenant tout d'un coup flageolantes. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous trouve pas jolie, Bella. » Continua-t-il sérieusement, d'une voix basse et envoutante. « C'est parce qu'au contraire, je me fais violence pour ne pas vous regarder, ou pour ne pas faire quoi que ce soit de déplacé. Je tiens à ce que vous alliez vous changer parce que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer en vous sachant derrière moi, vêtue d'une simple serviette. Je ne peux pas faire mon travail tranquillement quand ma seule pensée et envie est de vous embrasser, de vous toucher, de vous sentir… Alors si vous ne souhaitez pas que je vous prenne sauvagement dans la seconde, je vous conseille fortement, d'aller enfiler des vêtements. »

Bella réfréna tous les gémissements susceptibles de sortir de sa bouche et resta interdite, tellement ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait consumée et… excitée. En fin de compte elle avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Elle ne le dégoutait pas, elle lui faisait de l'effet… Cette idée là ravit et hypnotisée par tout ce qu'il avait dit, elle n'eut plus qu'une seule idée en tête, celle de le faire craquer.

Lentement, d'un air déterminé, elle dénoua les pans de sa serviette et la fit tomber au sol, dévoilant ainsi pour la deuxième fois, son corps nu à cet homme foutrement sexy comme l'enfer. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son ne sortit, et la regarda avec ébahissement en descendant son regard petit à petit, déglutissant difficilement à mesure qu'il la détaillait de haut en bas, les poings apparemment serrés. Il remonta ses yeux vers son visage, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression de s'embraser, à chaque seconde où ses yeux étaient posés sur elle.

« Oups, elle est tombée. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, le regardant avec intrépidité en se mordant la lèvre.

oO "_Everybody loves me"__ Oo – __OneRepublic_

Aussitôt il rendit les armes et deux ses deux mains, il prit son visage et l'embrassa avec fièvre.

Bella se sentit fondre sous ses mains, telle une poupée manipulable, un pantin complètement à sa merci. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle s'en remettait entièrement à un homme et qu'elle le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. Sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes était un sentiment indescriptible, un sentiment enivrant, transportant, et qui augmentait son désir de lui de façon extrêmement intense. Elle répondit avec vivacité en agrippant son cou et en bougeant ses lèvres au même rythme que lui. La température dans la pièce changea, la tension s'amplifia, et leur désir s'accentua. Elle passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure décoiffée, fourrageant dedans comme bon lui semblait, tandis qu'il déplaçait ses mains dans son dos dénudé, la caressant de ses mains grandes mains douces, brûlant chaque endroit qu'il touchait, et lui procurant des vibrations à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle se colla à lui sans s'en rendre compte, si bien que leurs fronts se touchaient, et que leurs nez se frôlaient. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et effleura du bout de sa langue sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant son entrée. Il gémit avant de le lui accorder et sa langue vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Elles se cherchèrent, et jouèrent ensemble, à s'entortiller, se nouer et se mélanger durant ce qui leur paraissait être des heures, avant que leur désir d'aller plus loin ne l'emporte.

Il descendit ses mains vers ses fesses fermes et les empoigna avant de la soulever, la forçant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Lorsque Bella sentit la bosse à travers sa combinaison, elle ne put réprimer un gémissement d'anticipation, en sachant que cette érection était pour elle. Toujours en la portant, il les dirigea vers la table et la posa dessus, se mettant entre ses jambes.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. » Murmura-t-il dans son cou, embrassant sa peau en laissant trainer ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle pencha la tête du coté opposé pour lui laisser plus d'accès.

« Dis-toi que c'est une compensation. » Soupira-t-elle.

Il releva la tête vers elle, et lui fit un sourire en coin, alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux désireux, les lèvres gonflées. Il fondit sur ses lèvres pour toute réponse, tout en caressant sa fine silhouette de ses mains.

« C'est bien plus qu'une compensation, Bella. » Fit-il contre ses lèvres, décrochant un sourire ainsi qu'un rire bref de la part de cette dernière.

Bella avait la bouche entrouverte, le souffle bruyant, à mesure que ses mains se déplaçaient sur son corps. Il effleura ses seins légèrement et elle laissa échapper un gémissement de sa bouche, son cœur battant à une allure folle. Elle avait cette irrépressible envie de le sentir plus proche d'elle, comme si leur proximité n'était pas suffisante. Ses paumes de main vinrent presser ses mamelons fermement, la faisant arquer le dos violemment. Il la poussa vers la table pour qu'elle s'allonge et elle le tira à elle, de sorte à presser son corps avec le sien. Ses pouces effectuaient des cercles autour de ses tétons qui pointaient toujours plus. Il s'amusait à presser ses seins durcis à l'extrême, tout en l'embrassant vigoureusement, la faisant perdre toute notion de la réalité et réveillant ses sens. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, puis effectua un trajet humide vers son oreille. Il mordilla son lobe, provoquant chez elle une série de frissons incontrôlables. Sa vue se brouilla, la tête lui tourna, et toute pensée cohérente quitta son cerveau, la laissant seule avec son désir de lui qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi.

Le trajet des ses lèvres continua jusque vers sa poitrine, dont il embrassa le creux, avant de prendre l'un de ses seins en bouche. Bella se cambra et poussa un cri d'excitation. Sa langue s'attardait sur son tétons, avant de commencer à le mordiller, tandis que sa main compressait son deuxième mamelon, avec toujours autant d'application. Bella se mordait furieusement la lèvre pour ne pas gémir à tout bout de champ. Son souffle était erratique, ses battements de cœur accéléraient à mesure qu'il cajolait sa poitrine avec zèle. Au bout d'un long moment, il inversa, remplaçant la main tenant son deuxième sein par sa bouche, et vice versa. La respiration de Bella se coupa, tandis qu'il était occupé à léger son mamelon, sa main comprimant son sein qui n'était pas occupé par sa bouche. Il le tira soudainement, arrachant un cri à Bella, qui n'en pouvait plus. Jamais elle n'avait autant mouillé pour qui que ce soit, ni quand elle pratiquait le sexe en solitaire. Ses doigts se déplaçaient dans sa chevelure cuivrée, emmêlant ses cheveux, pendant qu'il prenait soin de sa poitrine, la léchant d'un coté, et la malaxant de l'autre.

Elle tira son visage pour le remonter vers elle, et s'empara de sa bouche sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ni d'analyser quoi que ce soit. Il fit courir ses mains sur son ventre, la faisant vibrer sous ses doigts. Il caressa son nombril, avant de diriger ses mains plus bas, près de son intimité qui n'attendait qu'à ce qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Il l'effleura très légèrement, la titillant du bout de ses doigts, ce qui la crispa de frustration. Elle fit un mouvement du bassin vers lui pour lui intimer de la pénétrer avec ses doigts. Son impatience le fit sourire sur ses lèvres et il lui donna ce qu'elle voulait en insérant un doigt à l'intérieur. Elle gémit fortement, sans toutefois rompre leur baiser qui pour elle, était devenu une sorte de drogue. Elle était droguée à ses lèvres, plutôt original n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le sentit sourire, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Tu es trempée. » Constata-t-il avec satisfaction.

Elle se recula légèrement pour le regarder, et tenta de lui sortir un sourire en coin comme il avait fait de nombreuses fois.

« Tu es… sensé t'occuper des inondations pas vrai ? » Souffla-t-elle en arquant un sourcil suggestif.

Il secoua la tête imperceptiblement, avant de repartir à la conquête de ses lèvres avec allégresse. Il bougea son doigt à l'intérieur de son intimité déjà bien étroite. Bella irradiait complètement, son esprit était déconnecté de tout ce qui ne concernait pas elle et son beau plombier en train de batifoler dans la cuisine. Il ne tarda pas à insérer un deuxième doigt dans son intimité, les faisant se déplacer dans les moindres recoins, provoquant petit à petit le resserrement de ses parois. Bella poussait son bassin vers ses doigts, comme pour les enfoncer plus profondément dans son antre humide. Voulant l'entendre crier, il décida d'introduire un troisième doigt à l'intérieur d'elle, ce qui ne rata pas puisqu'elle dessouda leurs lèvres pour pousser un long gémissement plaintif, faisant retomber sa tête sur la table, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, comme si son cœur semblait vouloir s'extirper de sa poitrine. Il lui embrassa le cou avec tout en mouvant ses trois doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, tandis qu'elle soupirait d'extase. C'est la première fois qu'elle ressentait un tel plaisir avec quelqu'un et le pire, c'est qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore pénétré vraiment. Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait à ce moment là, faisait grimper son désir en flèche. Il finit par descendre sa bouche vers son nombril, embrassant sa peau découverte, et provoquant plusieurs spasmes électriques aux endroits que ses lèvres effleuraient. Il embrassa son nombril, avant d'aller trouver ses lèvres intimes.

Et pendant que ses doigts s'activaient à manœuvrer et se déplacer, lui procurant un plaisir sans pareil, sa bouche embrassa son clitoris, la faisant arquer le dos involontairement et gémir puissamment. Encouragé par cette réaction, il passa un long coup de langue sur ses lèvres. Bella en eut le souffle coupé, comme asphyxiée, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Sa langue vint ensuite rejoindre ses doigts, la rendant complètement ivre de plaisir. Elle avait les yeux fermés, se contentant seulement de ressentir le bien qu'il lui procurait, par l'unique biais de ses doigts et de sa bouche. Cette dernière effectuait plusieurs coups de langue à l'intérieur d'elle, s'abreuvant sans laisser le moindre reste. Ses doigts accéléraient le rythme et au bout d'un long moment de pure extase, arriva ce qui devait arriver. Les parois de Bella se resserrent soudainement, et dans son orgasme elle hurla son prénom, sans se rendre compte de sa puissance vocale.

Edward retira ses doigts progressivement, finissant de s'abreuver de son jus jusqu'à la dernière goutte, tandis qu'elle peinait à reprendre son souffle tellement sa respiration était bruyante et rapide. Il recula sa tête, se léchant le contour des lèvres avant de la regarder qui haletait complètement. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations et elle était dans un état complètement second. Réalisant qu'il était en train de la contempler, elle se releva soudainement et le regarda avec la même intensité que lui dans les yeux. Le voir dans cette tenue fantasmatique réveilla en elle un nouveau désir à assouvir. Elle venait peut être d'avoir un puissant orgasme à l'instant, mais elle n'était certainement pas rassasiée. Quant à la potentielle fatigue qu'elle pouvait éprouver, elle repassera. Pour l'heure elle avait cruellement besoin de lui à nouveau, autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle, elle pouvait le voir de là où elle était positionnée, ce qui la rendait encore plus impatiente.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le tira par le col de sa combinaison pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, fourrant sa langue dans sa cave buccale sans attendre. Il sourit devant autant d'empressement mais se laissa faire sans grand mal. Elle commença à défaire sa fermeture éclair, la faisant lentement glisser le long de son corps. Elle fit descendre les manches de ses épaules, dévoilant ainsi son torse musclé, qui pourraient rendre un bon nombre de gars jaloux devant une telle splendeur. Sans attendre elle parcourut son torse de ses mains avec avidité, traçant le contour de sa musculature bien dessinée. Elle le sentit frissonner sous ses mains, ce qui lui donna un peu plus d'assurance dans ses actions. Elle dessinait plusieurs cercles et formes qui ne voulaient rien dire, caressant sa peau sans ménagement, sans jamais s'en lasser, et elle l'entendait émettre de légers grognements contre sa bouche qu'il tentait de réprimer. Ses paumes de main s'attardèrent sur ses pectoraux qu'elle trouvait sans défaut, avant de glisser plus bas, vers le sujet principal de tous ses désirs profonds. Elle se mit debout, reposant ses pieds au sol et s'extrayant de l'appui de la table, dans le but de rapprocher ses mains toujours plus de l'objet de ses convoitises.

Soudain, sans qu'elle ne comprenne, il l'arrêta en lui prenant les mains, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'effleurer quoi que ce soit. Elle recula la tête pour le regarder déroutée et il la fit se retourner, collant son dos contre son torse, lui extirpant un faible gémissement. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule.

« Appuie-toi à la table. » Ordonna-t-il d'un timbre léger, tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » Couina-t-elle perdue.

« Obéis Bella. » Murmura-t-il d'un ton qui semblait sans réplique.

Bella entrouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Il venait de faire la chose qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Il lui avait donnée un ordre. Normalement elle l'aurait giflé pour un affront pareil, car elle refusait de recevoir la moindre directive de la part d'un homme. Elle était une femme indépendante qui ne se laissait pas faire et qui refusait de se soumettre. Le problème était que… Elle avait beau détester recevoir un quelconque ordre de la part de la gente masculine, chez lui ça ne l'énervait pas comme c'était sensé l'énerver. En réalité elle y prenait plaisir, ça l'excitait et elle eut soudainement honte d'elle-même. Elle était excitée par la chose qu'elle méprisait le plus dans l'univers. Elle avait l'impression d'être une hypocrite. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle s'en fichait complètement. À cet instant elle était devenue ce qu'elle avait juré qu'elle ne serait jamais : Une femme soumise.

Soumise par un homme qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer mais là encore une fois, elle n'en avait que faire. Elle était soumise, mais néanmoins heureuse de l'être, en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Elle posa donc ses mains sur la table en guise d'appui, tandis qu'il était toujours dos à elle et lui caressait le ventre, avant d'ôter soudainement ses mains de son corps, pour son plus grand désarroi. Elle sentit du mouvement derrière elle et supposa en vue du bruit qu'elle entendait, qu'il se débarrassait du peu de vêtements qu'il portait. Il reposa de nouveau ses mains sur elle, les descendant vers ses cuisses, avant de lui écarter les jambes. Il positionna son sexe près de son entrée, et d'un coup sec, il la pénétra.

Bella poussa un cri de soulagement, tandis qu'il soupirait profondément, son souffle dans son cou. Il attendit quelques secondes, pour s'assurer de sa stabilité, avant de commencer à bouger doucement, à l'intérieur d'elle. Il se mouvait d'abord lentement, puis accélérait le rythme au fil des minutes, déclenchant de nombreux gémissements venant d'elle. Elle poussait son bassin vers lui, souhaitant le sentir à tous les remparts, chaque endroit de son intimité. Elle colla son dos contre son torse, rejetant la tête en arrière en gémissant, tandis qu'il étouffait le bruit de ses grognements en gardant ses lèvres sur la peau douce de son épaule. Il augmenta la puissance de ses pénétrations, tout en caressant son corps avec ses mains, la faisant s'embraser et se consumer. Il prit ses seins en coupe et les pressa de sorte à la stimuler pleinement, ce qui la fit accélérer ses mouvements de bassin vers lui et augmenter le volume sonore dont elle remplissait la pièce.

Ne pouvant plus tenir en s'appuyant sur la table, elle souleva ses bras et les passa derrière sa nuque, tirant sa tête vers son cou, les yeux clos. Il s'évertua à l'embrasser avec dévotion, parsemant sa peau de baisers humides qui la faisaient chavirer. Ses poussées à l'intérieur se firent plus violentes, à mesure que son antre se resserrait de plus en plus. Il malaxait ses seins durs et fermes, tandis qu'elle lui tenait les cheveux avec force, voulant se raccrocher à quelque chose. Elle était entrée dans une transe indescriptible. La notion du temps et de la gravité lui paraissaient bien lointaines. Tout ce dont elle était capable de prendre conscience, était ce qu'elle ressentait sous ses caresses et ses pénétrations qui la remplissaient comme jamais personne ne l'avait encore remplie. Elle était sous son emprise, vibrant et criant son plaisir. À cet instant il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, elle s'exécuterait dans la seconde, sans hésiter, tellement il exerçait sur elle un contrôle total des plus intenses. Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus, sur le point de la lâcher à tout moment, ses mains avaient de plus en plus de mal à s'agripper à lui et à maintenir ses mèches folles, sa respiration était bien trop brusque et incontrôlable pour qu'elle puisse respirer convenablement. Elle allait finir par mourir de combustion et d'asphyxie, à force de ne pas parvenir à avoir un semblant de souffle.

Réalisant qu'elle ne tenait plus et n'allait pas supporter plus, il se retira d'elle, la laissant complètement pantoise et… frustrée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Pourquoi était-il sorti d'elle ? Et sans même la prévenir ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre un tel changement d'attitude et s'apprêta à lui crier dessus de la pénétrer à nouveau, lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix douce et suave, déformée par le plaisir, près de son oreille.

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes. » Susurra-t-il sur un ton qui l'incendia et la fit irradier de toute part.

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et elle déglutit bruyamment. Elle était terriblement excitée par sa voix autoritaire, lui donnant les directives. Sans hésiter ni poser de question, elle s'exécuta et descendit au sol, se positionnant à quatre pattes, éprouvant un immense froid soudainement, en étant séparée de la chaleur de son corps, et de tout contact avec lui. Elle n'eut pas vraiment à attendre longtemps, car elle le sentit enfin à nouveau derrière elle, qui posait ses mains sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de son corps. Bella referma à nouveau les yeux, savourant les frissons qui la parcouraient, en le sentant derrière elle, en sentant sa chaleur, son odeur, sa présence qui l'enivrait…

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son entrejambe, écartant ses cuisses fortement, avant d'effleurer son antre humide et serrée du bout de son sexe. Bella n'avait encore jamais été prise en levrette, car elle avait toujours dénigré cette position, l'accusant d'humilier la femme en donnant une image de soumise, aux quatre volontés de l'homme comme un animal. La vérité, c'était que là, l'image que la position de levrette donnait de la femme, bah là elle s'en foutait, ça lui passait carrément au-dessus de la tête.

Surtout lorsqu'il s'immisça en elle, par derrière, la faisant pousser un long cri de plaisir, la voix déformée. Il grogna lui aussi, puissamment, soulagé d'être à nouveau en elle, et sachant qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il poussa en elle rapidement, à une cadence déjà bien folle et rythmée, tellement ils étaient à leur apogée avec leur rapport debout de tout à l'heure. Bella déhanchait ses fesses vers lui, accentuant leur ébat comme elle pouvait, tandis qu'il la pénétrait violemment. Il fit courir ses mains sur son ventre, avant de venir titiller son clitoris du bout des doigts, lui faisant soudainement éprouver deux fois plus de plaisir.

Il sortit d'elle tout d'un coup, avant de replonger brutalement dans son antre, les faisant crier tout deux. Il recommença son manège à plusieurs reprises, la pénétrant toujours plus profondément et plus fortement, lui procurant un plaisir sans pareil. Il appuyait sur son clitoris avec ses doigts, là faisant haleter comme si elle courrait un marathon. Sa respiration était hachurée, tandis que le souffle d'Edward était bruyant et lui fouettait le dos. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle vienne, qu'elle jouisse et qu'il puisse se soulager en se déversant. Il se retira d'elle une nouvelle fois, la pénétra promptement et ardemment, avant d'effleurer son bouton de plaisir avec ses doigts. Cela causa la perte de Bella et elle cria son prénom dans un excès d'ivresse, tandis que ses parois se resserraient sur son membre et que son orgasme la prenait de toute part. Il se déversa en elle juste après l'avoir fait jouir, en laissant échapper une longue plainte rauque sortant du fond de sa gorge.

Bella ne tint plus, ses mains lâchèrent et elle s'écroula au sol, la respiration forte et insoutenable. Il se laissa retomber sur elle dans son dos, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas mettre tout son poids et de ne pas l'écraser, tentant peu à peu de reprendre un semblant de souffle après tant d'effort. Il roula sur le coté et s'allongea par terre, à coté d'elle, et fixa le plafond en respirant toujours aussi fortement. Bella avait sa poitrine qui se soulevait à la mesure de ses battements de cœur qui la martelaient. Elle regardait elle aussi le plafond, le souffle râpant et coupé, tentant de se remettre de ses émotions.

Au bout d'un long moment il tourna la tête dans sa direction et la regarda avec sérieux.

« Belle est-ce que tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ? »

Sa voix était encore essoufflée et masquait l'appréhension et le doute qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il lui avait posée cette question.

Bella se retourna vers lui et ancra son regard dans le sien, une lueur brillante dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle était surprise qu'il l'invite à sortir avec lui en ayant conscience de sa personnalité qui n'était pas des plus géniales. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire même, il était au courant de son coté féministe, de ses idéaux et de ses principes, et il l'acceptait… Il ne s'enfuyait pas en courant après avoir pris son pied non. Il restait. Le premier à rester. Elle le regarda émerveillée et prit alors conscience d'une chose.

Si c'est homme n'était pas l'homme de sa vie, alors ça voulait dire qu'aucun ne l'était. Parce que pour avoir réussi à la dominer, il était vraiment fort. Elle doutait que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse arriver à faire la même chose. Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à elle malgré son caractère et son physique pas très fameux, c'est qu'elle venait vraiment d'avoir trouvé la perle rare en la personne d'Edward Cullen. Et cette chance, elle ne pouvait point la laisser passer. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, les lèvres toujours gonflées.

« D'accord. » Accepta-t-elle sans hésiter. « Mais c'est moi qui choisis le restaurant et qui conduis. »

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdus en cous de route et que cet OS cadeau d'anniversaire vous aura plu xD **

**Je remercie ma Passion d'amour Lou pour m'avoir tenue éveillée toute la nuit dernière afin de me forcer à le finir dans les temps. Ma Babou, quand hier tu m'as demandée quel lemon j'étais en train d'écrire, bah t'as ta réponse maintenant xD **

**Sachez que Babou m'avait imposée d'utiliser deux positions que je n'avais pas encore utilisées dans mes fictions, et que pour l'embêter (bah oui j'aime la faire sortir de ses gonds xD) j'ai utilisé la position qu'on avait dit qu'on n'utiliserait jamais, pour une question d'éthique et de principes... Donc quand elle va se rendre compte que j'ai volontairement pris la position du Loup, elle va criser ^^  
**

**Encore un très joyeux anniversaire à ma Siamoise, que j'ai hâte de voir demain ! Et j'espère que tu m'en veux pas pour l'union du loup... mais c'était plus fort que moi *sifflote***

**Une petite review fait toujours du bien donc si vous avez apprécié ou non, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur la bulle juste en dessous xD**

**Gros Bisous à tout le monde et commencez à vous couvrir ;)**

**Votre dévouée Popolove =D  
**


End file.
